Research is proposed in four major subareas of information processing. A theory of long-term memory retrieval, based on search of an associative memory, is tested in a series of studies involving accuracy and reaction time measures, and utilizing paradigms of free verbal recall, categorized free recall, paired associated recall and recognition. The capacity and forgetting characteristics of short-term memory are explored in studies using letters and words, under conditions that carefully control in strategies (i.e. control processes) that subjects utilize. Another large project examines the automatization of information processing: how does it occur, what is it, how is it forgotten, how does it interact with controlled processing, and how may it be assessed and explored? Automatism will be explored in visual and auditory search and detecting paradigms. Finally, temporal and intensity mechanisms in sensory processing will be examined, especially in the auditory domain. All of these content areas will be treated theoretically, and a single theoretical framework encompassing the models for each subarea is the overall goal.